1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to row crop cultivators. More specifically, the field of the invention is that of devices for mounting rotary hoes on the shanks of row crop cultivators.
2. Prior Art
As technology advances, agricultural equipment has become more complicated. Consequentially, such equipment is more specialized, requires more attention during operation, and is more expensive. However, the rotary hoe is relatively inexpensive, is easily operated, and may be adapted to perform many farming tasks. Conventionally, rotary hoes include a spoked wheel with each of the spokes having a blade-like projection extending beyond the circumference of the wheel. The projection has a shape well adapted to penetrate the ground, either to dislodge soil and throw the soil out of the path of the wheel or simply to create a hole. The depth at which the hoe penetrates the ground is determined by the length of the projection and any bias which may be applied, such as a static bias in the form of a weight on the hoe or a dynamic bias in the form of a resilient spring applied to the hoe.
Rotary hoes have flexibility for performing a variety of farming tasks, including weed control, chemical incorporation, crop emergence, soil aeration, and soil mulching. For weed control and chemical incorporation, the rotary hoe may be used to enhance chemical herbicides by mechanical incorporation before respraying, or to avoid such herbicides by flushing out seeds of weed plants. For crop emergence or soil aeration, the rotary hoe may be drawn directly over the ground to penetrate the top layer. For soil mulching, the rotary hoe may be drawn over the soil to both penetrate and dislodge soil. By adjusting the height and the bias applied to the rotary hoe, the same hoe may be used for each of these tasks.
Rotary hoes are used in combination with row crop cultivators to achieve those various tasks. Conventional row crop cultivators include a tractor connected to a tool bar which is connected to soil agitating devices, such as discs, shanks, or rotary hoes. Shanks are conventionally connected directly to the tool bar or to a gang assembly having a plurality of shanks, the gang assemblies being attached to the tool bar. Rotary hoes are conventionally connected to the tool bar by an arm, or alternatively hoes may be attached to the frame of a gang assembly. The supporting arm, and other parts used to mount the rotary hoe, must be structurally strong and securely fastened to the row crop cultivator to withstand the normal use of the hoe. The tractor pulls the tool bar and any attached gang assemblies through the soil, with the hoe wheels rolling over the top of the ground and their projections penetrating and agitating the ground.
Although many benefits are realized using conventional rotary hoe arrangements, some disadvantages exist with such arrangements. One disadvantage involves compensating for varying terrain, wherein irregular surfaces prevent one or more of the rotary hoes from touching the ground or from penetrating to the desired depth. Further, mountings for rotary hoes on tool bars do not allow for closely laterally spacing the hoes. Hoes which are attached to the frame of the gang assembly are often difficult to attach to the frame, and have relatively extensive connections which may interfere with the operation of the row crop cultivator. Also, conventional methods of mounting rotary hoes on tool bars and gang assemblies are relatively expensive, especially considering the relatively low cost of the rotary hoes themselves.
What is needed is a mounting device for individually mounting and removing rotary hoes.
Also needed is a mounting device which is adaptable to any type shank.
A further need is for such a mounting device which provides a spring bias on the hoe.